Changes
by Thornking34
Summary: Tobias is on the hunt. He's searching for someone while hunting down the foot, as his team Phoenix runs the background. Infiltrating Stocktronics was the easy part. Now he has to get out alive with a rebellous woman named April, and cope with the existance of four mutated turtles and a human turned rat. He may even find love, and Magic. Straight and gay pairings. M for future chaps


_**Disclaimer: I do not own tmnt or it's characters. Tobias is the only character I own. The Turtles are their 2014 movie selves, about 20 for leo, 19 for Raph and Donnie, and 18 for Mikey in age. I perfer splinter as his 2012 cartoon version.**_

Chapter 1: It all started with a foot, ash, and a Phoenix rising

* * *

 _"Stocktronics, watch yourself. Baxter Stockman is a crazy bastard Toby."_ The com hidden in his ear rang. He looked around as he walked into the building. This was a secret operation, Phoenix Rising. He was to infiltrate Stocktronics for evidence of working with a horrible corporation, The Foot. That gang of thugs ran another gang of brutes, the Purple Dragons. A woman walked up to him. She had green eyes and Ginger hair in a bun. She smiled at his name tag.

"Hello there, I'm April O'Neil, you must be Tobias Adams. I'm here to show you to your station. Isn't this exciting? My mother was so excited to hear that I was hired by Baxter Stockman. What about you?"

Toby rubbed his neck "Uh... I was in an orphanage until I turned 16, My adopted family kinda disowned me afterwards because I was Gay. So I don't think they care." He shrugged it off.

"Oh... I'm so sorry, I didn't know." She was pretty speechless to that. "So... come this way to our stations."

 _"This is Blake, I've began my decent into the under workings of Stocktronics, there is a massive factory underneath the block. It's making tiny little robot dog things with sharp teeth... mousers. I'm going to see if I can't extract anything from an access panel."_

Toby was led to a pair of desks. He hated mousers, he did not support the cruelty that they would cause underground. The desk he was at had a lot of stock and accounting on the screen. He sighed and started working "Is Mr. Stockman in at the moment?" He asked. She looked at him and nodded.

"I saw him enter his lab about an hour ago. He was about to send out the mousers on a test run. Ugh, those things give me the creeps. Those teeth don't look like their made for rats.."

Toby chuckled "Don't worry, those things couldn't catch a rat even if they tried, they don't look like their madefor running. Thankfully, because I hate that someone would invent something to kill animals."

Stockman walked out of his office, the African American grinned "Don't stay up too late, I don't like paying oertime." He teased as the door closed behind him. The guy was a dick.

"Come on, he's gone. I wan't to know what those Mousers were doing." April said. Toby was surprised this fit the bill perfectly for his mission. They walked into his lab and Toby sat on his computer. There was a list of names, that didn't seem relevant so he minimized it, and was thrown face to face with a red three toed claw symbol.

"Bingo, He's in with the foot, douchebags that control the Purple Dragons." April looked horrified. Toby clicked on the symbol with the mouse, and a bootup started. A bookcase to the left slid to the side. There was an elevator inside. "That's so Cliche... I'm not even going to come up with a witty insult."

 _"This is Isaac. Blake, Toby, I've hacked into Stockman's mainframe. I've shut off security in the building and the Factory. I've got a bead on Baxtor. He's currently en route to the Factory, Blake tripped a silent alarm earlier. Toby, rendezvous with Blake, Baxter will be there soon. You need to back him up until Joker and Kitten get there. Go, now."_

"So... solve mystery cases often?" He asked April. She gave a shaky laugh and shook her head. "Sorry to say it though, but I'm undercover here too, the Foot will abuse the Mousers and.. God, I just realized baxter is an Evil Scientist and we are descending into his secret evil Lair... this is so fucking Cliche."

The Assembly line was at work creating more mousers "He's making an army." April said. "This isn't about the sewers... it's a takeover in the works." She pried an access panel open and began sifting through the data "Their programmed to steal from Banks! This bastard is robbing people blind."

"How brilliant." The devil himself walked trough a door that opened in the wall. Baxter Stockman was grinning. "I'm sorry April, I'm going to have to.. lay you off the job, and this rat here too. I don't like rats digging holes in my home." He pulled out a remote from his pocket and clicked the button. April and Toby shared a look and dived in opposite directions as two mechanical arms crashed through the glass. Toby pulled out something from his pocket and pulled the trigger. An electrified cord with teeth shot out of the taser gun. It latched on Baxter's neck and he was on the floor convulsing. Toby send a second shock and pulled the teeth out of Baxtor's neck. He reeled the cord back up and put it back into his pocket. April had hit her head and was lying unconscious. He picked her up and started moving to the assembly line. He needed to shut it down. "I CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT TOBIAS!" Baxter was barely conscious and crawling on the ground. He slammed his fist down on the remote. The Assembly line stopped. The mousers turned and their yellow eyes flashed into red. April was starting to mumble as she regained consciousness.

"April, we got a problem. The mousers are going to come after us. We need a way out, NOW." She was able to stand, an the mousers started to move. Her eyes suddenly flashed as she regained her mind. She grabbed a Fire Extinguisher and slammed it down on one's head. Another bit into it. She was trying to shake it off.

 _"Get her to toss the Extinguisher! This is Blake, I've got a shot that'll get you out, You need a smokescreen!"_

Toby Grabbed the Extinguisher out of April's hands and Tossed it with the mouser. A sharp sound rebounded off the walls as the fire extinguisher exploded from a bullet destroying it and covering the mousers with the blanketing. They ran past them and into the tunnel into the sewers. April tripped and hit her head, again, after a mouser grabbed her shoe. Toby carried her on his large frame, being a 6 foot brute had it's advantages. He hauled her into the maze that was the New York Sewers. The Mousers chased the two pretty fare "Stay with me April. There has to be a manhole somewhere around here. He turned and was met with a boarded up path. "Shit.." He turned. 6 mousers were blocking his escape. The Mousers started to pounce, but were inturrupted. Four yells sounded out as four figures darted out. The mousers were pulverized with slashes, stabs, and crushing force in a matter of seconds.

"Oh... Thank you... who are you?" April asked, The four figures shared a glance and the shortest jumped out of the shadows, it was... a large turtle man with an orange mask.

"HIYA THERE!" He screamed. April Screamed bloody murder... in Toby's ear. It was ringing as she slumped on his shoulder.

"God... She's a screamer. I hate people screaming in my ear. No matter what you look like, was that really necessary?"

The four figures stepped out of the shadows. All of them Turtles. The lanky one with the purple mask and a thing of goggles looked at the orange banded one "Yes Mikey, was that necessary?" Mikey, the orange banded turtle shrugged sheepishly.

A red one with a full head mask with a kanji on the front smacked Mikey in the back of the head. "Mikey! Seriously, you hurt my ears too, and look, she fainted!"

"Raph.. don't hit Mikey more than necessary. Donnie, is she okay?"

"Can you uh... guys... give me a hand? I can carry her just fine, but it will strain me a lot more than you guys." Mikey walked up and picked up her off of Toby's large shoulder.

"Okay Leo, what do we do?" Donnie asked.

"We take them to Splinter. He hinted something like this earlier. Follow us." Leo started leading him down a serious of turns, there was a hexagonal door.

"Um... why the fuck is there a Hexagonal door in a Sewer?" Everyone just shrugged as Leo touched a technological pad on the side. it slid open. Glowing symbols and lights lined on the walls. There were a dozen or two Tv's hooked up together, a Couch, A single Chair, and a Balcony story. There was a Japanese paper door off to the side. Hexagonal entrances were everywhere. It was breathtaking.

Mikey sat April on the couch. It looked comfy with all those pillows. He laid a blanket over her form as Donnie went into a room. The distinctive sound of a refrigerator opening was heard and soon he returned brandishing an ice pack. He sat it on April's head and took her pulse.

* * *

It took her half an hour to regain consciousness "What a dream. She said, sitting up, with her eyes closed "Turtles fighting robots. Crazy scientists, secret agents. Did I fall asleep watching..." Her eyes opened and widened "TV again... Oh shit... that was real. They have three fingers... Please let this be a dream... a dream, a dream... please." She put a pillow in front of her face.

Raph shook his head and tapped her shoulder "Hey April" Toby had explained their situation and names. She stopped her rambling and became quiet as she looked at the male.

"Y-yes?" She asked. She looked really frightened.

"Those Mouser Robot things, they have been digging tunnels everywhere, why?"

"Well, they were originally designed to reduce the infestation of vermin in the sewer, which is a sick thing in the first place. Then me and Tobias learned they were breaking into banks and stealing... oh god I'm talking to a turtle... that can talk back. Okay April, they are talking three fingered turtles... You must be dreaming... everything is Okay... Hello?" She waved at Leonardo, the Blue banded turtle.

"Hello... April... How are you... Doing?" Leo asked. This was getting really awkward. Toby grimaced at her odd demeanor.

"Oh.. I'm Fine, Everything.." She moved a hand up her arm and started pinching herself hard. She winced and did it again.. "Is... fine, absolutely great." She laughed, but that was cut short when the paper doors slipped open. A large humanoid rat walked out of the room. A walking stick with an orb on the tip in his hand as he walked down towards the couch.

"Then perhaps..." A Japanese accent was thick in him "You could give us some answers that would allow us to fix this matter?" Toby had not met the rat in the half hour, nor had the turtles mentioned him being around. "I am Master Splinter, And the foot are a hated name. I heard Toby here's story when he told my sons" They did mention his name tough.. he felt stupid.

"You're a..." April fainted again.

"Hey, she didn't scream this time." Mikey pointed out.

"Mikey!" Donatello chided. The turtle slipped away before he could be smacked by Raphael.

"Someone get me when she wakes up." Mikey, or Michelangelo said as he grabbed a pair of headphones and slipped them on.

Raph wanted to forcefully wake her up, that was quickly shut down. Mikey, or as Toby would just call him Lazy, was listening to music.

* * *

April had woken up once more to Toby. He helped her up and she was now sitting at a table with Tea in front of her. Master Splinter sat across from her. She seemed to have calmed down. "So.. start from the beginning, how are there humanoid turtles and a humanoid rat?" She curiously inquired.

"I was a human before all of this. Yoshi was my real name, I've forsaken it. It brought many sadness to me in that life. But the Foot are another problem. I was forced to escape from my home and into the sewers as it burned. There I ended up in a Mutagen that was broken from a canister, which I learned much later has TCRI labeled on it. this pool had Rat DNA mixed into it, and that gave me the form I have now. I spoon fed the Turtles the Mutagen since it was the only available foodsource. They had become babies in a month. human sized baby turtles. I've raised them ever since. I'm trained into the ninjitsu and martial arts, and I passed it down to them as well. Leonardo, Raphael, Donnatello, and Michelangelo. These four became ninjas in time. And up to this day, we had a quite existance until our old home was demolished by these Mousers."

"That also leaves the problem with you two." He continued "We have never been revealed to the upper world until now. You have the potential to bring us great danger in the future. You were in peril, and by those extremes my sons saved you. I taught them to do the only one thing, the right thing. I need to know you won't betray us. We are at your mercy."

"Master Splinter.." Leo started, only to be silenced.

"I have to carry many secrets myself. The foot are an enemy to my team. They have destroyed this city. On everything I am, I will keep your secret safe, I do ask if I could live here. I don't have much of a home anymore. I've been living with a friend for a long time.

"I won't either, I mean... anyway who would believe me anyway?" April finally said.

Donnie shrugged "Got a point."

Mikey started dancing "We're Unbelievable!" then raph came and punched him in the plastron, Mikey hit the ground with a thud.

"There is the off switch to that wild ride." Raph mused. Splinter nodded at April and Toby and moved closer, examining their eyes "you two are sincere, I see it in your eyes. This is not sensing the truth, this is trusting your gut, Leonardo." Leo's unasked question had been answered it seemed.

"First rule, Ignore mikey, your life will be better if you do." Raph said, staring at Toby. There was something in that gaze that just draws one in.

"News is on!" Donnie said. There was a report of a bank robbery, the inside of the vault was empty except for robot foot marks. Everything had been taken from the space. "And the Mousers are starting to move."

"Leave it to an evil rich genius to be after even MORE money." Toby huffed, scratching his Rose blonde beard. He looked at the TV screen "We need to go back to the underground factory."

"We need a plan." Leo said.

"I got one, give me a bit to make a call." they all broke an Toby walked into a room and activated his Comm device "This is Toby, Phoenix, do you copy, Phoenix."

 _"It's Keith, phoenix here, your extraction was successful then, didn't want our leader to die now. Blake, Joker, and Kitten fell back and are awaiting orders."_

He was thankful that nothing had happened. "Okay then, I am thus giving you guys a heads up. I'm going to be tackling the assembly line underground the stocktronics building. I have some people with me, but I need Phoenix to help. Bring Midnight, I am weaponless at the moment."

 _"Yes Sir! We will begin heading out in half an hour. Phoenix out."_

Toby walked out the room with a nod. "Alright, I guess it's time for some answers of my own. My name is Tobias Adams. I am a secret agent of... sorts. Phoenix was found by me to find someone, which led to a mysterious man funding us to stop the Foot. I'm still looking for him, but we mostly fight the Purple dragons, and the leash holder, The Foot. Little is known about the Foot besides a symbol and ninja hit squads."

"It won't be easy. Stocktronics is rigged with security." April added in.

"I have a hacker already hooked in, but there are bound to be separate systems. I'm not handy with hacking myself." Toby remarked with a shrug.

"We have our own secret weapon here, Donatello!" Mikey said as he clasped his hands on the purple banded brother's shoulders. the tall turtle looked a bit bashful and held his tongue.

"Mikey, you are annoying, but it's time to shut down Mouser Central, permanently." He crossed his sai together, dangerously glinting in the lighting. Toby chuckled, he liked this turtle the best.

They headed to where the exit into the sewer from the Factory had been. Donnie had gotten down and opened a thin circular indent in the wall. there was a system of wires, He cut one, and pulled a wire from his bag and clamped it to one. His computer screen showed diagnostics "Okay, so this controls most of the door controls and sensors. It's not connected to the mainframe. If I do this," He tapped a button, a door slid open "Then the door opens and all alarms are removed. Come one." He dusted himself as he stood up. they all silently stalked into the entrance, except Toby. He told them he had to grab something and that they should wait for him

"These friends of your you mentioned." A voice said. A jock built male walked out of the shadows, a pink haired girl following behind. He had brown hair, hung into a ponytail. The girl had blue eyes while he had green. "They aren't all human. I can't say I'm all that surprised they exist, except that they stay in a sewer."

"Blake, Kitten. Techie must have shown my coordinates. But yeah, it's a secret that few people can know. The Mutagen was created by TCRI, from what splinter said. And we know that our... benefactor has mentioned that they are the good guys multiple times. Here." He handed Toby a large Briefcase "Why don't you just hid these things? Midnight is your baby, and they are also really heavy. We're joining the assault up top, good luck down here." He slipped on a bandanna and headed out. Kitten waved and started going after him. Blake had been a childhood friend when he was in the orphanage. Kitten was his sister. They joined together with Toby out of Loyalties. Respectively, Blake was 19 while Kitten was a year younger.

He sat the briefcase down, and flipped it open. Inside were many things he could use. He pulled out two metallic objects. Dusk And Dawn, or Midnight, were his weapons. They were mechanical scythes designed after a mix between Final Fantasy 13's gunblade, and the scythes from the Darksider's 2 games. It was a a bit fanboyish, he admitted, but the two weapons were very battle ready. They were made of a dark metal, and they could join and extend into Midnight, a full length scythe. This was built within them to join at the base's and create a surge of electricity inside the insulated tubing that ran the length of the metal. This would straighten up one blade, while using tiny cogs to create a thin, deady sickle shape. The metal blade was made of smaller segments, which allowed for it to extend. The scythes folded up blade first, and motion could unlock them into place and ready to fight.

He grabbed a sheath. It would fit on the small of his back. Both sides had seperate compartments and a clasp, so he could store the weapons. It was built on a harness to keep it on his person, so he had to start doing more than one buckle and clasp. He sighed, that was it. He joined the crew. So far, it was quiet. He caught up with them quickly further in the tunnel.

"What is that on your back?" Leonardo asked. he had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Dusk and Dawn, My signature weapons. You are ninjas, I'm a Parkour and weapon expert. Also a bit of a geek and a fan of motorcycles." He said. Donnie was working on another panel. And soon the door opened and the Factory was in sight. Standing in the Control center was Baxter Stockman. That bitch's murderous smile was poisonous.

"So, Intruders here to steal my Secret Genius? You won't leave here alive." He threatened as robotic arms decended. Some glowed red as they shot lasers to and from The gang split up to evade the onslaught. Toby ran towards a wall and jumed on to it and used it as leverage to grab on to an arm. He swung himself to the side. the laser on the arm was blasting at another arm. He grabbed a fist full of wires and pulled. He ripped something out, and the laser died. He dropped down and landed quite silently on the ground. The others were busy. Mikey seemed to be dodging with... dance moves? Raph had ran with two lasers trailing behind him. Leo was nowhere to be seen. Until a flash of steel came between Raph and the lasers. Leo's swords were reflecting the lasers, blasting them back at the larms.

"Mikey! Slingshot!" The other threes linked hands as Mikey jumped on them, and they launched him into the glass of the control room. It shattered and Baxter was left on the ground. there was a gash on his head, and it was bleeding. Everyone soon got into the room through the elevator.

 _"This is Kieth, I've taken control of the Mousers. I'm bringing them back. Once you guys are ready, I'm setting them to explode."_

Baxter was getting back up "You should have never matched wits against me. I'll destroy you!" The evil sneer he gave was evidence enough he had never been a good man. Mousers were strolling in from the tunnels "What... I didn't call them back... What have you done?!" He yelled. The mousers stopped. Toby punched Baxter in the jaw, hard. He slipped out the two weapons form their sheathes and flicked. The scythe blades gleamed darkly in the light as he sliced up the machinery "We have to go, now. My friend has set the mousers to explode when we are a distance away." They all nodded and jumped out of the windows. Raph had grabbed Toby and they landed safely, before running like the devil was on their heels. The mousers suddenly started convulsing, their light flashing a dangerous red. When they exited out into the sewers there was a loud explosion. Dust blasted through the entrance. Crashing and destruction had started nonstop as they walked down the Sewer.

* * *

The party they held once returning from the base was gigantic. April stayed with the turtles for a bit. Just trying to get back on her feet. She decided in a week to take over her uncle's pawn shop. Toby however was staying permanently. "I've been living at a friends, so this is a good change. You guys are awesome." He said. The family welcomed him with open arms. Especially Raph. The two had a bond forming, much stronger than the bonds he felt wit the other three turtles, Splinter, and April. He felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, passion.


End file.
